Milk, again
by Rianan D' Halmsu
Summary: Surprisingly, all he could think of was 'Milk tastes GREAT.' No sarcasm there, by the way. This is a sequel of Milk.


**Heya guys! Did ya miss me?  
Let's just forget that. Anyway, thank you for wanting to read this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd LOVE to, I do not own Bleach. Damn, don't remind me.**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor and Romance (sort of).**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat on the Kurosaki Clinic's roof, as he blankly stared at the scenery which lay in front of him- shady houses, dark streets lit up by the buzzing street lights, and occasionally the howls of street dogs. It was mid-night, if he was not mistaken, though he was sure he wasn't. He was a man of great caliber, and could make out the time just by looking at nature. The moon shone brighter than usual, dimming the constant sparkle of the stars.

Why was he here again? Ah, now he remembered.

His fukutaicho, being who she was, had some businesses with a caramel haired Kurosaki, that mainly being discussing about boys and shopping. Though his fukutaicho claimed otherwise, saying that she was merely protecting the older Kurosaki female from Hollows, he knew better than to believe her.

Pfft. He couldn't _even begin to imagine_ his fukutaicho being so noble.

But, he had to admit, despite Yuzu's and Matsumoto's huge age difference, those two were nothing less than best friends.

Toshiro sighed, propping his elbow on his thigh, and his perfect chin on his palm. He did not like Karakura Town. Too many horrible memories rushed in his head, reminding him of the mistakes he had repeatedly created. He knew that the Winter War was actually held in a fake Karakura Town, but he felt regret passing him whenever memories came back.

Heavy losses were one. Stabbing his own sister was another.

Toshiro's jaws clenched _No. _he reminded himself _Kira-fukutaico will protect her._

He needed to keep a distance away from Hinamori, seeing as how much she was busy with Kira Izuru. They were a married couple now.

Even though this place was pretty uncomfortable, he was still keen on being sent here. There were numerous Hollows that needed to be killed, keeping his mind off all the troubles he had to face being a fukutaico. Also this town was a really nice place to hang out during the winters.

But those weren't the only reasons, though. The main reason why he adored this place was-how could he forget?- because-

"Hey, Toshiro?"

-a certain Kurosaki lived here. Karin, to be precise.

His head turned around, his gaze meeting a certain Kurosaki, who was busy dusting herself. "Hey, Karin." He greeted, his gaze following her, till she came to a stop beside him. His gaze shifted back to the moon, Karin joining him.

It had become a ritual of sorts. To bask in the moonlight, with each other's presence, enjoying the monotony of the calmness surrounding them. The silver lights of the moon calmed their minds from the heavy work both had to do. After around twenty minutes of undisturbed silence, Karin was the one breaking it, by tossing a bottle to him.

He gracefully (in Karin's mind) caught it. After glancing at the bottle, he looked back at the tomboy, frowning slightly. "What is it?" he asked, and then later realizing just how stupid he sounded.

Karin stopped the urge to roll her eyes. She grinned, and said. "Written on it."

Toshiro blinked in confusion. 'MILK' was written on the glass in bright red color, along with a cow going 'mooo!', and holding a bell. "Right." He said, and took a glimpse at a similar bottle Karin was holding.

Toshiro frowned. He was sure that Karin knew how much he hated milk, since the last time he drank milk, it was followed by him refusing to dring any liquid. She was there to see him go through that phase. While he still refused to drink any liquid, she was busy laughing her ass off.

"Ah." He murmured, letting the topic drop. He kept the bottle as far away as he could from himself.

Karin rolled her eyes, and uncapped her bottle. She swung it towards her lips, drinking it furiously, as if her life depended on that bottle. She gulped it down, while Toshiro stared at it disbelievingly. Her lips separated (that was the only thing he was staring at, though he would be dead rather than to admit it. Oh, and the milk too, though that came second) with a tiny 'pop!' as she breathed out in satisfaction. When the Captain looked back at the bottle, it was half empty. He stared back at her.

"How can you even drink that….. that _thing?" _he shuddered. Apparently being terrified of drinking any liquid- which also included water- _wasn't_ a nice experience. He did not even _summon_ his own zanpakto for weeks, for the fear of it melting and turning into water.

Karin chuckled at the shuddering. Toshiro was one of the few people who amused her, and also one of the few people she found _cute. _Like a tiny snow bear. She shook her head in amusement, bringing the bottle close to her mouth. "It's not that bad, c'mon." She swung the bottle towards her mouth again, and drank from it. Next time when the bottle came down, it was devoid of any liquid. Her palm rubbed the milk clinging onto her lips, and Toshiro blushed furiously as a fact came to him.

Did he _ever _mention just how _kissable_ those lips looked?

A silence took over, and Karin continued glancing at the bottle near Toshiro. She huffed in frustration, and settled beside him. She clasped onto Toshiro's bottle, and asked a direct question. "You do realize that milk will make you tall, right?"

"Hn. But I still hate it."

"What's so bad about it anyway? You like chocolate, and the last time I checked, chocolate _is_ made of milk. You like chocolate, don't you?"

Toshiro flinched slightly. He did _not _know that! So, basically, the thing he _loved _eating was itself made up of that _horrid _liquid. Great, He wasn't going to even touch chocolate. EVER.

Toshiro did not answer. Knowing that chocolate consisted of milk had shocked him enough already. And depressed, too.

While Karin was busy uncapping the bottle, she said "Y'know, when I was small, I hated milk too." She paused, and Toshiro raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Well," she continued, her finger tracing the rim of the bottle "mother said that if I didn't drink milk, the Milk Demon would come and take me. Weird, I actually believed her." She grinned, and took a sip of the bottle.

Toshiro smirked. He had to admit (but not in front of Karin or any other insane female Shinigami who were hell-bent on setting them together), Karin's chibi form was _cute, _even more so that Hinamori during her academy days. Karin was like a naughty little Demon, herself. Cutest part- believing a 'Milk Demon'? Priceless.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Karin noticed Toshiro shaking lightly. "Hey-" her voice was rudely cut short, when Toshiro started laughing, and not crying, as she had almost mistaken him to. His deep silky voice penetrated through the surroundings, warming her body even in a cold winter night such as this.

Karin gaped at him. In the past five years of their friendship, she _never_ heard him _laughing._ Her only reaction at a situation like this was to think 'Wow.', and stare at him like a complete idiot. His eyes were closed, lips curving up to make the laugh much more….. well, she did not know really, but she was satisfied enough with not knowing. She absently asked "Why are you laughing?"

Toshiro pressed his lips in a thin line, in a manner of stopping his laughter. He failed. "It's just-" a laugh. "Milk Demon? Seriously?"

Karin turned bright red, presumably out if embarrassment "H-Hey!" she stammered "I was just three, okay?"

Toshiro continued laughing, though this time it was considerably stifled.

"Stop that!" Karin huffed, and took another swing of the milk. "Otherwise I will seriously do something which will throw you of this roof."

The effect was not what she had hoped. His amusement only grew, and he said between chuckles "And what will you- sorry, _can_ you do?" He knew Karin well for her strength, considering the fact that she could give deadly blows, and kill low leveled Hollows at the same time.

Karin had the sudden urge to stuff the bottle in his mouth, and watch him suffer. But that would only lead to the milk (and also her money) getting wasted over her revenge. That was not something she was fond of. She sighed, and welcomed the milk in her mouth.

Toshiro's laughter wasn't wild anymore, but he was clearly chuckling and teasing, much to Karin's annoyance. A tick appeared on her forehead _Guess it can't be helped. _Her mouth left the bottle.

She craned her neck, till her lips came in contact with the child prodigy's.

_This_ caught the said prodigy by complete surprise. His eyes were _way_ wider than dinner plates. _WOW_, was what he was busy thinking.

But, his pleasure was soon lost, when he realized what she was doing. She was _literally__forcing _the liquid (milk) into his _mouth. _He raised his hand, and placed them on Karin's shoulder, sweating profusely. He forced her lips away from his, and Karin finally let go.

A smirk played on his lips, as she gave him a confident look. He absently gulped the milk. Surprisingly, the only thought which came to his head was, _Milk tastes __great._

No sarcasm there, by the way.

**Yeah! *pumps fist in the air* I FINALLY did it! THIS was in my head for the past THREE days! I couln't even concentrate, until I wrote it down!**

**Liked it? Hate it? Semi-loved it? Semi-hated it? You hated it so much that you felt like killing me and/or dying? C'mon guys, tell me~!**

**Yeah, and this is the sequel of 'Milk.' Check that out, too!~**


End file.
